The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airborne radar systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the field of depiction of vertical weather information on an aircraft horizontal weather display.
In general, airborne weather radar systems display weather radar return information in plan view on a horizontal weather display. In deciding whether to fly around or climb over a weather cell, a pilot may want vertical information about the cell. Some advanced systems provide a profile or elevation view of weather radar returns on a vertical situation display; however, due to cost or lack of space for an additional display, many aircraft do not have a vertical situation display. Thus, there is a need to provide an improved aviation system for displaying vertical weather information on a horizontal weather display.